El mejor de los amigos 1º parte
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: TwoShot Bella no se da cuenta de que lo que deseaba estaba justo frente a ella
1. El mejor de los amigos 1º parte

**Este fue el primer shot que escribi, pero fue tan largo que lo hice en dos partes....espero les guste, es mucho mas lemmonero de lo que he escrito despues ^^**

**El Mejor de los Amigos**

Hace 5 minutos que le mande el mensaje y aun no me llama. Yo no paraba de llorar y mi celular no sonaba. Necesitaba a mi amigo ahora ya!! "_Edward donde estas_?" gritaba en mi mente. Entonces la puerta de mi cuarto se abrio abruptamente

- ok, aquí estoy que paso??!!-la voz de mi amigo era de preocupación y se notaba acelerado

Me sorprendió verlo llegar, pensé que me llamaría y me consolaría por teléfono pero l estaba aquí. Estire mis brazos para abrazarlo y me largue llorar otra vez. Se sentó a mi lado y yo me recosté poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo.

-que ocurre nena?

-termino conmigo-dije entre sollozos- Jacob término conmigo. Lo sentí gruñir por lo bajo

-Ese desgraciado. Te hizo daño??-pregunto con voz feroz haciendo que me asustara y me sentara de golpe en la cama

-NO! No, pero ahora entiendo porque decías que era un idiota.- aunque no le contaria lo que paso

-claro que lo es- sus manos me acariciaban las mías con suavidad- te dejo ir no?

-pero es el 3º idiota que termina conmigo en menos de un año, Edward, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Acaso no soy buena para ellos?

-hey! Hey! ¿De donde sacas eso? Bella eres increíblemente maravillosa. Eres demasiado buena para ellos

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Bella entiende, ellos no te merecen ya encontraras al indicado cariño.- decía con dulzura, entonces llevo su mano a mi mejilla y limpio las lágrimas.

-Sabes que? Me canse!! Voy a dejar esto de buscar al indicado, jamás va a aparecer!!

-Bella solo tienes que abrir los ojos un poquito y lo encontraras- dijo con seguridad

-NO!!-gritaba molesta- mejor me meto a un convento… por que me aburrí, no voy a buscar mas!!

-Bella deja de hablar estupideces- frunció el ceño, esta conversación siempre lo terminaba molestando

-no son estupideces!, nadie me va a amar como yo quiero!

-OK, sabes, si vas a tocar este tema otra vez será mejor que esperes a mi hermana yo me voy-

Se levanto molesto y camino hacia la puerta, pero corrí rápidamente y me puse en el medio. No quería que se fuera, quería que me consolara, quería que me llevara a tomar un helado como lo hacia cada vez que alguien me rompía el corazón

-no, no Edward por favor, quédate,…te necesito- decía mienta hacia un puchero

- Si, lo se, eso pusiste en el mensaje, pero no me voy a quedar viendo como lloras por un hombre que desde un principio te dije que no era para ti- se movió hacia la puerta empujándome, el estaba muy enojado esta vez pero me extrañaba este comportamiento, el nunca me dejaba sola.

- Edward… por favor- yo ya no tenia orgullo, le rogué, le rogué se quedara a consolarme..

Me quedo mirando seriamente, entonces cerro los ojos, respiro profundo, me miro y cuando pensé que aceptaría, me tomo por los hombros y me movió a un lado, abrió rápidamente la puerta y salio corriendo. Salí detrás de el pero me tope con Alice

-¿Qué bicho le pico?- pregunto divertida mientras miraba para atrás viendo como edward salía como alma que lleva el diablo.

- no lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar.- esta vez la enojada era yo.

Me había dejado sola. Estaba indignada con quien hasta hace 5 minutos era mi mejor amigo por los últimos 10 años. Por que me hacia esto justo cuando mas lo necesitaba??.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y no me contestaba el teléfono, llame a su casa, su móvil y su oficina y no me contestaba, me empecé a preocupar cuando su secretaria me dijo que no había vuelto a trabajar en la tarde.

-Bella, déjalo, es viernes, seguramente salio con alguna amiga,… debe estar con Tanya.- dijo Alice al verme caminar de un lado a otro con el telefono en la mano

-NO!!- grite con furia- me prometió que no saldría con ella!!.

-Woooo! OK, no te enojes, entonces debe estar en casa durmiendo.-alice sabia que eso me molestaba y reía cada vez que yo reaccionaba así.

-Bella tu y mi hermano discuten todo el tiempo , solo dale espacio para que se le pase.

Aunque alice trataba de justificar a su hermano yo seguía molesta. Y si realmente estaba con tanya?? Por que rayos me molestaba tanto que saliera con ella?? Ella lo venia buscando hace tiempo. Pero no! El lo prometió. Y si esta tan molesto conmigo que lo hace igual?. Un terror me invadió. Yo no permitiría que el saliera con esa chica. El es demasiado bueno para ella. Aunque el se acostara con cualquiera, los fines de semana, ella no me gustaba para el .

Tantas preguntas me estaban dando jaqueca. Tenia que hacer algo para dejar de pensar.  
Me metí a la ducha esperando que el agua caliente me calmara, la pena por la ruptura con Jacob se había esfumado ahora lo que me dolía era la actitud de mi único amigo, yo ya no era importante para el, pero necesitaba que me lo dijera en la cara.

Decidí que no quería estar el fin de semana tan cerca de aquellos que me hacían daño, tan cerca de Jacob quien se había enamorado de mi compañera de estudios, nessie. De Edward que me dejo sola, que me hizo mas daño que cualquier otra persona. De Alice que me recordaba a su hermano  
Salí de la ducha y me vestí, me coloque mis jeans favoritos ajustados, unas sandalias y por irónico que pareciera me puse mi camisa favorita, la que me había regalado edward hace unos años atrás cuando le comente que era la camisa que el traía puesta cuando lo conocí hace mas de 10 años. Me encantaba y por muy molesta que estuviera con el no podía encontrar mejor tenida. Me mire al espejo y me sentí mal aun, tenia que salir de aquí.

Tome mi bolso y guarde unas poleras, un par de jeans, ropa interior y mi cepillo de dientes.

-Que haces?- alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido tratando de de llamar mi atención

- Iré a casa de mamà por el fin de semana. Tienes razón, es viernes, y el debe estar en algún club conociendo a alguna chica.- al decir esto sentí una punzada en el estomago- me iré. Por el fin de semana para pensar y te dejare el cuarto para que estés con Jasper. –dije esto tratando de sonreír. Esto si que la hizo feliz, me dio una gran sonrisa y me abrazo

-sabes que eres la mejor amiga que tengo?

-Alice soy la "única" amiga que tienes y por favor…,- dude un segundo- no usen mi cama.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo. Solo logre sonreír. No dejaba de pensar en donde estaría mi amigo en estos momentos. Salí del cuarto y me limite a pensar en lo feliz que haría a papa quedándome con ellos el fin de semana.

Si, lo se, dije que iría a casa de mis papas, pero extrañamente termine estacionando el auto fuera del edificio de edward, me carcomía la idea de saber por que rayos se puso así en la mañana. Tenia que averiguarlo. Aunque conocía a edward desde hace años, sabia que el me había visto en mis mejores y peores momentos no pude evitar mirarme por el espejo retrovisor y ponerme brillo en los labios.  
-_basta bella!, no es un hombre, es Edward._

_  
_Me baje del auto y sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago al acercarme al edificio, aunque estuviera nerviosa no me quedaría con la duda. Pero y si ya no me quería?? Y si realmente se había enamorado de alguna chica? Y si había encontrado a alguien que era mejor amiga que yo?? _noooo__  
_Tome el ascensor y al sentir la campana al detenerse en su piso sentí mas seguridad. No me iría de aquí hasta saber que pasaba con mi amigo. Llame a la puerta pero no se escucho movimiento, espero un minuto y volví a golpear la puerta esta vez con mas fuerza. Uno de sus vecinos se asomo al escuchar mi golpe, le sonreí.

-hola sr. Aro, lo siento creo que golpee muy fuerte

-Ah! Hola Bella, no te reconocí, estas muy linda hoy.- me sonroje

- muchas gracias, Sr.…

-ah! Hola Edward tienes una hermosa visita- al escuchar esto voltee la mirada a la puerta de Edward, el estaba parado en el marco, con solo una toalla atada a su cintura su pelo estilando goteando sobre su pecho desnudo, sobre músculos que hace un año atrás en el verano no había visto. Musculos que marcaban el camino a la glo…. _Nooo bella en que estas pensando??!!__  
_  
-Hola Sr. Aro- dijo cortésmente. Pose mis ojos sobre su cara y el también me recorría con la mirada y sentí un leve escalofrió por la espalda.

-que haces aquí, Bella.- pregunto molesto y eso me hizo recordar el por que estaba aqui

-vine a ver porque no me contestas el teléfono, Edward, me preocupaste- estaba siendo sincera pero no era toda la verdad

- bueno ya ves que estoy bien, ahora vete- dijo mientras me cerraba la puerta en la cara, _¡que rayos!!! NOOO_ lleve mi cuerpo contra la puerta y entre rápidamente al departamento. Dejándolo sin escapatoria

-me vas a decir que diablos pasa contigo??!!- le grite furiosa- porque de un momento a otro te comportas como un verdadero idiota!!

- Bella, basta!! Vete de aquí!- el también gritaba pero su cara parecía mas frustrado que molesto, acaso sus ojos estaban llorosos?? Sentí una punzada en el estomago y baje las revoluciones de mi enojo.

- Edward, por favor, pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que me querías.

El me miro con intensidad y por un momento creí haber visto odio en ellos.

-Bella, no tengo tiempo ni ganas como para escuchar tus penas de amor ni para oírte decir lo frustrante que es no encontrar al amante perfecto- sus palabras eran estocadas- así que por que no mejor corres donde mike newton que es el ultimo idiota que te falta por probar o sacia tu deseo de hombre ideal con el que se te cruce por el camino y a mi me dejas en paz..

PLAF!! mi mano lo golpeo con fuerza haciendo que su cara se ladeara

Dios!! Jamás creí que algún día golpearía a mi mejor amigo, pero sus palabras fueron tan crudas que no me controle, yo no podía decir nada, el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba. Pero como era posible que después de tantos años de amistad el creyera eso de mi??. Sus ojos no voltearon a verme después del golpe.

-creo que ya sabes donde esta la puerta- dijo con voz siniestra mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Otra vez me dejo sola, furiosa sentía como mi mentón tiritaba, lentamente me dirigí a la salida pero tenia que decirle la verdad, no dejaría que el se quedara con esas maldita ideas en la cabeza. Di media vuelta y entre decidida a su cuarto, el ya se había colocado los pantalones y estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

-No creas que soy como una de tus novias de fin de semana, Edward Cullen!!!- el se levanto abruptamente y me vio con pánico pero yo no había acabado- ¡¡ no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así, no se quien te crees que eres pero pensé que éramos amigos , pensé que me conocías y que sabias que si yo espero al hombre indicado me refiero al indicado en todos los sentidos. Si no te he contado que dormi con alguien es por que nunca ha pasado- mis palabras salían sin control y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al oír eso- no creas que por que tu te acuestas con 2 o 3 a la semana significa que tu amiga hace lo mismo!!!

-Bella...- dijo acercandose a mi

-No Edward, no se que diablos paso contigo pero no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a hablar así, nunca mas!!!- al decir esto gire hacia la puerta pero su mano agarro mi brazo y me llevo a el. Me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura sin permitir que me librara de su abrazo.

-Bella, lo siento, lo siento soy un tarado cariño, perdoname- me susurraba al oído

-Déjame ir Edward, ya dijimos todo lo que había que decir- mi voz sonaba quebrada aunque queria que sonara enojada

- Bella, perdóname por favor- me soltó levemente mientras su cara quedaba frente a la mía, una se sus manos soltó mi cintura y la llevo a mi cara para limpiar la lagrima que corría por mi mejilla- no te mereces esto, lo siento. Bella eres mi mejor amiga lo siento!! Te quiero!!

Al oír esto no pude evitar llevar mis brazos a su cuello y lo abrasé con fuerza, el volvió sus brazos a mi cintura y me apretó contra el. Aunque seguía dolida con el no pude evitar el escalofrió al sentir que sus manos rozaban levemente la piel que quedaba entre mi camisa y el pantalón. No quería soltarlo, no podía.. sentia el roce de su pecho desnudo en los mios, senti el roce de sus musculos en mi estomago.

Y algo se desperto en mi… un deseo… inexplicable.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos, calmándonos y pidiéndonos perdón y al abrir mis ojos me percate de la cama a solo unos metros nuestros, estaba desarmada, y sentí algo extraño, edward había estado ahí hace un rato con alguien. Y me retorci de celos...

Me solté de el e intente reír.. pero no dejaba de mirar la cama…. El deseo se hizo mas intenso. Lo deseaba a el.

- y? quien fue la afortunada? -Dije mientras señalaba la cama con los ojos y sentía que me sonrojaba. El miro hacia la dirección mientras me soltaba y ponía distancia entre nosotros, sonrió .

- Bella..

- vamos, te apuesto que fue esa mesera que te coqueteo el martes en el almuerzo verdad?- intente bromear pero por mas que intentaba sonreír no sentí mas que celos por esa chica.

- Bella, no hubo afortunada. OK? Aquí no paso nada.- abrí mis ojos como platos e intentando sonar sorprendida bromee con el, por miedo a la verdad

- Edward, no sabia que eras de esos??

- de esos?- pregunto levantando una ceja

- autosatisfacción??-pregunte con una sonrisa picara, wau!!! _Bella Acaso le estas coqueteando a tu mejor amigo_??

- Bella por favor!!!- UPS, se molesto otra vez - claro que no!!. – entonces caí en la cuenta, y _si Alice tenia razón?? Y si estuvo con...?__  
_  
- estuviste con Tanya???!!- no pude evitar gritar al hacer la pregunta. El me miro serio y no dijo nada. Solo me miraba directo a los ojos.

- Bella… por favor

- no!!. Dime, estuviste con ella!!???-. Sentia en mi rostro hervir la sangre- Edward, lo prometiste!!

- y que si lo hice??- pregunto alzando la voz. Sentí pánico al oír la pregunta, lo había hecho con ella.. _DIOS NOOO_ - acaso te importa??  
_Claro que si_, pense claro que me importaba, no queria que el tuviera sus besos, no queria que se enamorara de ella…_calmate Bella__  
_  
-NO- mentí serenando mi voz- solo me preguntaba…-

El se acerco un poco y me miro directo a los ojos.

- que es lo que te preguntas??.

Sus ojos eran profundos, llenos de alguna emoción, quizas lujuria, y perdí el hilo de mis ideas

-Fue bueno?- pregunte sin pensar _¡¡rayos!!_ esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer pero aun así me moría de ganas por saberlo. El me seguía mirando directo serio, fijo, pero no decía nada. - acaso fue bueno lo que te hizo?- volvi a preguntar en tono mordaz

- Bella. No creo que quieras saberlo- dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a mi, _Dios por que dijo eso??__  
_  
- por que? acaso fue tan bueno que te da pena decirlo??- el negó con la cabeza y sonrió, una sonrisa torcida, maravillosa- fue tan bueno como lo habías imaginado?

- Bella…- su voz se hacia cada vez mas ronca pero no decia nada mas

- que? ..grito tu nombre al venirse??- _acaso yo había dicho eso_??- te hizo el amor y solo fue sexo.??

Su cuerpo ya estaba solo a unos centímetros del mío y sentí su aliento en mi cara

-Bella basta..- gruño

- o que, temes que pregunte mas de la cuenta??, cuantas veces se vino en ti edward??- pregunte rogando que no me contestara- o mejor… cuantas veces lo hiciste tu??

- Bella, no me tientes- dijo entre dientes apretando la mandíbula

- a hacer que??- lo desafié con el mismo tono

Entonces su rostro se acerco bruscamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Llevo su mano a mi cuello y me llevo a el. Al sentir su boca sobre la mía cerré mis ojos y experimente la más exquisita de las sensaciones. Abrí mi boca dándole la bienvenida a su lengua. Al sentir su contacto con la mia senti que las rodillas me temblaban y comprendí a que se refería hoy al decir que abriera mis ojos, el hombre indicado había estado todo el tiempo a mi lado. Velando por mí, cuidando de mí, dándome cariño todo el tiempo, esperando por mí. Esperando a que yo me atreviera a encontrarlo

_y Por Dios! Como besaba!! Se movia con pasion, con deseo… Su boca era exquisita!_

Lo abrace nuevamente por el cuello y el llevo sus brazos a mi cintura, me pegue a su cuerpo deseando mas. Si ya lo había encontrado no lo dejaría ir. Su boca no dejaba de besarme y sentí como suavemente una de sus manos bajaba por mi espalda hacia mi trasero, al rozarme con suavidad me pegue mas a el y lo bese con mas ganas, su mano se poso en el centro de mi trasero y me empujo a "su" centro  
Deje escapar un pequeño gemido y en un segundo el dejo de besarme, se soltó de mi abrazo, alejándose de mi.

- no, no Bella, no!!!- decía jadeando mientras se alejaba. Mi respiración también era irregular pero no dejaba de desearlo, queria volver a sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Queria su boca. Queria todo de èl.

- Edward..- susurre

-no Bella, esto esta mal- decía mientras apartaba la mirada de mi cuerpo

- que??? Te arrepientes??- _No ,por favor, di que no!!__  
_  
- Bella he soñado…. Mejor dicho he deseado esto por los últimos 4 años, te aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré – el seguia jadeando, estaba igual de deseoso que yo. Me acerque un paso a el.

-entonces por que te detuviste?- pregunte dando un paso mas

- por que no se que puede pasar- dijo avergonzado mientras me volvía a mirar y retiraba la mirada el instante

- no me importa lo que pueda pasar Edward, …no mientras sea contigo- al decir esto sus ojos se clavaron en mi –

-Bella no sabes que...

-se que te quiero. Edward, se que eres tu el indicado, se que eres tu…abrí mis ojos Edward Cullen, comprendì que eres tu al que quiero, y no te dejare ir tan facil- volví a dar un paso a el y esta vez el avanzo un paso a mi haciendo que mi corazón reaccionara fuertemente

-nena..

-te deseo Edward, te deseo a ti, solo a ti, quiero ser tuya- mi respiración volvía a ser un jadeo.  
Entonces llegue a el, solo unos centímetros me alejaban de el

-Edward..-

-Bella..- su voz era apenas susurro y golpeo mi cara

-no me hagas suplicar- le dije cerrando mis ojos, negando con la cabeza

- es justo lo que estoy esperando-me dijo a un centímetro de mi boca

-por favor- gemí

**N/A no se preocupen que subo de inmediato el siguiente ^^ jajaja**

**espero le haya gustado chicas...mil besos**

***NENY W CULLEN***


	2. El mejor de los amigos 2º parte

**Cap anterior...**_  
__-se que te quiero. Edward, se que eres tu el indicado, se que eres tu…abrí mis ojos Edward Cullen, comprendì que eres tu al que quiero, y no te dejare ir tan facil- volví a dar un paso a el y esta vez el avanzo un paso a mi haciendo que mi corazón reaccionara fuertemente__  
__-nena..__  
__-te deseo Edward, te deseo a ti, solo a ti, quiero ser tuya- mi respiración volvía a ser un jadeo.__  
__Entonces llegue a el, solo unos centímetros me alejaban de el__  
__-Edward..-__  
__-Bella..- su voz era apenas susurro y golpeo mi cara__  
__-no me hagas suplicar- le dije cerrando mis ojos, negando con la cabeza__  
__- es justo lo que estoy esperando-me dijo a un centímetro de mi boca__  
__-por favor- gemí._

Su boca volvió a darme el placer de posarse sobre la mía, recibiendo mi lengua con mas ganas y dándome la suya con mas desesperación, sus manos volvieron a donde habían quedado, rápidamente una de ellas se poso en mi trasero sujetándome con firmeza haciendo que gimiera nuevamente pero la otra se dirigió a mi cintura pegándome a el.

Mis manos esta vez no se quedaron quietas, se dirigieron a los músculos de sus brazos y lentamente comencé a bajarlas por su pecho.

-porque.. Demoraste… tanto- dijo entrecortado cuando mi boca comenzó a bajar por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, su sabor era delicioso- porque me hiciste esperar tanto por esto!

Entonces sus manos me soltaron la cintura agarrando mi cara para volverla a su boca. Me pegue mas a el y subí una de mis piernas enredándola en sus caderas mis brazos agarraron su cuello yo quería todo de el, y sentia la misma urgencia.

Sus manos me agarraron el trasero elevándome unos centímetros del suelo y me empujo contra la pared, en ese momento sentí el bulto de su pantalón, recordé que probablemente solo traía los pantalones por lo rápido que se vistió y quise llevar mis manos a su erección ya notoria, pero el me bajo rápidamente y puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

Su boca comenzó a bajar por mi cuello y sus manos se aseguraron que yo dejaría las mías arriba entonces las bajo lentamente por mis brazos mientras su boca llegaba a mi yugular.

Así, sin darme cuenta comencé a jadear con más fuerza, aun ni siquiera íbamos en la mitad de algo y ya me tenía en medio del éxtasis. Sus manos llegaron a los botones de la camisa abriendo uno por uno, suavemente, y a medida que lo hacia su boca se abría camino en la tela.

Ahí se dio cuenta que no traía sostén y su boca se fue directo a mi piel

-Edward!!!- grite cuando su boca beso, lamió y mordió uno de mis pezones y mis brazos bajaron de inmediato para agarrar su cara pero el no me dejo, tomo mis muñecas y las puso a mis costados mientras volvía a mis pechos- oh!..Dios!!

Mis gritos de hacían cada vez mas notorios, mas fuertes por el deseo. El placer que el me daba, estaba por sobre mi imaginación. Sus manos y su boca comenzaron a juguetear con mis pechos agarrándolos, apretándolos, dándoles pequeños mordiscos que me hacían gemir.

Su boca siguió bajando hasta mi ombligo, término arrodillado frente a mí, sus manos me soltaron solo para bajar hasta mis caderas y desabrochar el único broche del pantalón.

Pero era mi turno para hacerlo disfrutar, le detuve las manos y le agarre las muñecas mirándolo directo a los ojos.

No dije nada pero hice que se levantara le puse mi mano en su pecho desnudo y lo empuje hacia atrás hacia su templo del placer, su cama.

Le di un último empujón y cayo sentado en la orilla de la cama me miro extrañado cuando retrocedí un paso.

Muchas veces había escuchado que su parte favorita en el sexo era que la chica se desnudara frente a el pero que eran pocas quienes lo hacían, así que deje caer la camisa abierta al suelo, me saque las sandalias con los pies y lentamente termine de soltar mi pantalón, lo baje sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sentía como el éxtasis llegaba a el.

Me acerque nuevamente a la cama poniendo una de mis piernas entre las suyas, el me recorría con la mirada y la boca abierta.

El me deseaba tanto como yo a el.

Estaba casi desnuda frente a el, solo faltaba retirar la tanga. Ya no tenia miedo de la primera vez solo, estaba deseosa que fuera el. Le sonreí y me mordí el labio

-me ayudas??

El entendió de inmediato y sus manos se posaron en mi cadera, me acerco a su boca y sus labios besaron mi vientre, mientras sus manos bajaban la tanga haciéndola caer por mis piernas, el saco de mis pies y la olio. Nadie jamás había hecho eso en frente a mi y la verdad es que eso me hizo desearlo mas... me volvio a mirar directo a los ojos y se levanto.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que me haces el hombre mas feliz de la tierra - me susurro al oído al pegarse a mi en un abrazo exquisito, llevando sus manos a mis glúteos apretándome mas a su centro.- y quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo.

-OH! EDWARD !!- No pude más y grite de deseo

Sabia que mis gemidos lo encendían y lo besè

Sentí que explotaría cuando volvió sus ojos a los míos, me regalo su sonrisa torcida mas maravillosa, y una de sus manos agarro mi pecho firme, gemí con fuerza tratando de no apartar la mirada de sus ojos lujuriosos. En sus ojos podía ver lo que me haría y lo que yo queria que me hiciera . Su mano siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi centro y la movió suavemente.

Sentí que las piernas me temblaban pero quería que siguiera. Me agarre a sus brazos y el movió su mano con mas seguridad. El no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos y sonreía cada vez que yo me mordía el labio o jadeaba con más fuerza.

-Edward!! … Si!! ..Por favor!!

Entonces su mano se comenzó a mover con más determinación, con más fuerza, mientras yo jadeaba y gemía de placer, haciéndome llegar a la cima. Sentí un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y me mordí el labio pero no deje de mirarlo a los ojos. Era mi primer orgasmo y sentí que desfallecería. Pero él retiro su mano y me movió lentamente hasta dejarme acostada en la cama.

Comenzó a besarme suavemente.

Mientras yo trataba de recuperarme, el definitivamente sabia lo que hacia. Sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis pechos otra vez mientras que su lengua masajeaba la mía.  
Sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias y me sentí arder nuevamente. El lo noto y me sonrió.

-estas lista?- dijo en apenas un susurro

Solo logre asentir, _DIOS SII!! __Yo lo quería, yo lo deseaba.__  
_  
Me miro por unos segundos mas a los ojos se alejo de mí poniéndose de rodillas frente a mi cuerpo. Desabrocho su pantalón y lo saco haciendo que su enorme erección saliera a la luz. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo. Y mi jadeo se hizo mucho más fuerte. No sabía si entraría por completo pero deseaba que estuviera en mí

El se puso sobre mi, suavemente, me beso despacio y sentí que se abría paso por mis piernas, mi entrada lo recibía con timidez.

Entonces se poso en mí abriendo poco a poco mis piernas entrando despacio. Mis gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes cerré mis ojos por que solo lograba sentirlo ahí.  
Pero el se detuvo, abrí los ojos para ver por que, el se pego a mi boca y me beso con pasión. Y luego llevo su boca a mi oído.

-Bella??- su voz era ronca, sexy

-Si??- la mía apenas salía

-Dilo..

- que?

-dilo…porfavor…

Al principio no comprendí a que se refería pero segundos después, al sentir que su erección entraba un milímetro más hacia adentro, recordé las palabras mágicas.

-soy tuya Edward-le susurre al oído suavemente, lo sentí gruñir y sonreí- soy tuya Edward Cullen, solo soy tuYAAAA!!- grite cuando el perdió el control y me penetro hasta el fondo. Mi espalda se arqueo y el me abrazo con fuerza.

Su grito se junto al mío y los dos quedamos estáticos por un segundo.

-lo siento- dijo jadeando

- yo no- le dije jadeando para volver a besarlo, no me arrepentía de tenerlo dentro mío. No me arrepentía que me desaseara con tanta fuerza.

Comenzó a penetrar lento, suave, sabiendo que era mi primera vez. Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero no por dolor, era deseo, era pasión, era …era amor

-Te amo Edward- dije cuando por un segundo retiro su boca de la mia para ir a mi cuello, pero al oír esas palabras, volvió a perder el control y comenzó a embestirme con mas fuerza,

Me aferre a sus brazos con fuerza arañándoselos sin querer.  
El bajo el ritmo al pensar que me lastimaba pero a mi encantaba la forma en que lo hacia

-no, Edward, por favor, sigue…sigue!!- eso lo hizo arder y sentí como su miembro se calentaba mas aun dentro de mi!

-Bella…te amo…oh..rayos!! …. te amo!!- sus gemidos y jadeos se hacian cada vez mas fuerte con cada embestida.

El ya no dudaba en hacerme suya y lo hacia con fuerza. Penetraba cada vez mas rapido y con mas fuerza. Enrede mis piernas en sus caderas para ayudarlo en cada embestida y cada vez que podia cerraba mis ojos para gozarlo, pero volvia a abrirlos por que me encantaba mirarlo, ver lo que yo le provocaba

Y ver como gozaba sobre mi…lo disfrutaba mas aun!!

El me hacia sentir especial, me hacia sentir amada.

Entonces vino lo que no queria que pasara aun.. …el hacia que me viniera otra vez y no podia controlarlo.

Aprete mis piernas enredandolo mas fuerte y mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos llevando su boca a la mia..

Pero, la tuve que soltar…este orgasmo era el doble de fuerte que el primero.

-Edward!!...oh! Dios!! Edward!!...te amo, …oh!.si!!. te amo!!- grite justo cuando mi cuerpo comezo a temblar bajo el sin que el disminuyera la fuerza, aumento la velocidad y entonces el se tenso.

-ahhh Bella!!...Bella!!- el se vino conmigo, entre gemidos , gritos y jadeos.- yo te amo mas!!

Cayo sobre mi, me beso lentamente salio de mi cuerpopero entonces cai en un desvanecimiento profundo.

Desperté sintiendo su respiración debajo de mi pecho, yo aun estaba con parte de mi cuerpo sobre el , respire profundo y sonreí al sentir su aroma de hombre. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi. Estaba observandome por completa y al encontrarse con mi mirada ambos sonreímos.

-hola dije en un susurro

-si despiertas sonriendo así todos los días me encantara amanecer a tu lado - dijo mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios. Al sentir su boca recordé la noche de amor en su cama y gemí de placer.

-solo sonreiré si tu despiertas a mi lado- dije tratando de no sonrojarme Pero tenia que decirle lo que sentia.- sabes que te amo verdad?

-Mm., si, lo gritaste un par de veces anoche- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y eso logro que me sonrojara por completo  
Oculte mi rostro en su cuello avergonzada aunque muy feliz. Pero el llevo su mano y me atrajo a el nuevamente.

-aun no puedo creer que yo haya sido el primero- me susurro al acariciarme el rostro y su pecho se agrando al dar un gran respiro.- es simplemente indescriptible

- créelo amor, por que eres el primero y el único, Edward, solo soy tuya- dije al sentir su mano rozarme los labios.

Bese su mano y esta me llevo a su boca otra vez, pero si me seguía besando como lo hacia ahora empezaría a hiperventilar y desearía lo mismo de anoche.

El lo noto, y me pego mas a su cuerpo. Empecé a sentir deseo nuevamente.

- no Edward,- dije entre besos y jadeos- tengo que irme…., mama debe… estar preocupada- apenas podía formular una oración correcta al sentir su lengua en mi cuello bajando por mi cuerpo. _Quizas una vez mas?? __  
_  
_No Bella, no puedes_ …pero su mano bajo por mi espalda llegando mi gluteo apretandolo, _NO, ..bella_… la otra me rozo un pecho, suavemente, _NO be_… su miembro se levanto?? …_ok _  
El se dio cuenta de mi batalla perdida y sonrio

Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa me tomo por las caderas y me volteo poniéndose sobre mi, bajando su boca por mi cuello.  
- Edward, …por favor…no…- Se detuvo al instante y me miro fijo.

-No??- su mirada era escéptica y su respiración era un jadeo potente- en serio no quieres mas?? -pregunto mientas rozaba su carne ya dura contra mi entrada. Gemí de placer- bueno, si así lo quieres.- dijo alzando los hombros, resignado y comenzó a bajarse de mí.

No resistí la tentacion el era demasiado perfecto, y el me dio su mas mas maravillosa sonrisa torcida que mis piernas se enredaron en sus caderas y lleve mi boca a la suya, quería sentir su lengua en mi boca, quería sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío otra vez, quería que entrara en mi una vez mas

-solo una mas!!!- dije mientras el deseo ardía en mi cuerpo.

* * *

A pasado un año de nuestro primer encuentro, encuentro que me dejo anonadada por la pasión que sentía por mi mejor amigo, mi único amor y definitivamente mi primer amante.  
Primer encuentro que me enseño que un amigo puede hacer mucho por ti, te puede enseñar lo perfecta que es una cama, una ducha juntos, o una "comida" en la alfombra de la sala. Que te puede enseñar que un buen fin de semana comienza un viernes por la noche y termina un domingo por la mañana con un café abrazada a el.

Pero ya ha pasado un año, si , ya ha pasado mucho, y hoy voy a su boda.

Si… El se casa.

Soy su mejor amiga y voy a llegar tarde. Entre al salón al mismo tiempo que la novia, (edward no quiso casarse en la iglesia debido a su "vida pecadora", por lo que llegamos a hacer juntos).

Al entrar el me sonrió y me percate de lo sexy que se veía en ese esmoquin negro. Yo nunca deje de desearlo y jamas lo haria  
Al avanzar la ceremonia no podía dejar de mirarlo, el era perfecto, era maravilloso y comprendí por que yo creía que la novia no lo merecía. El era demasiado bueno para ella, demasiado bueno para cualquiera.  
Al oírle decir "SI ; ACEPTO" una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, el ahora seria un hombre casado, mi mejor amigo estaba casado.

- y tu..BELLA aceptas a Edward, como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe??- pregunto el juez sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sonreí al recordar que era yo quien se casaba con el y dije con seguridad

-si, quiero- mire a Edward, mi amigo, mi amante, mi novio, mi esposo. El me sonreía a mi, a la única que había amado, su mujer, su Bella..

**N/A espero les haya gustado chicas, cuando escribi este fic, lo primero que tuve que hacer fue quitarme los pudores y escribir del corazon!**

**las quiero y amo este fic por el ser el primero en abrirme el camino en la escritura, aunque no sea tan buen como algun de las chicas!**

**Besos a todas**

***NENY W CULLEN***


End file.
